Forever and Always For You (Skylox)
by Ilikepie1079
Summary: One-shot! Skylox! A battle comes to the army, and something tragic happens. Will Ty be able to stay normal? (Please read, I can't have a long summary or it will spoil everything.)


**Hey you all!**

**Since I am taking forever on To Budder, I decided to do a story in the meantime for you to read.**

**Also, it's my birthday on the day I am uploading this!**

**YAY!**

**Anyways, prepare for the feels. I almost cried writing this.**

**(I don't own anything, except the idea.)**

* * *

The battle was intense. There was squid blood and guts, everywhere. In the middle of it all, was Sky and Ty, back to back. Their swords were flying at the speed of light. Sky was fully aware on how close Ty was to him. He had a faint blush on his face.

He hadn't planned this battle happening. The squids had attacked them without warning. Ty was the first to spot them. He had been on guard on the wall that surrounded HQ. Sky had been teaching some new recruits. They had initially freaked out and some even curled up into fetal positions. Sky had stayed calm the entire time and got the recruits to safety. Sky instantly checked to make sure Ty was okay and ended up fighting next to him.

"How many are there?" Ty screeched over the shouts of recruits and squids.

"Endless!" Sky yelled back. Ty nodded and cracked a smile. "We need to block the entrances."

"How?" Ty questioned. Sky nodded towards the entrance. TrueMU was trying to close the doors. He was struggling, it was quite visible. Squids were in the way, though. There was no way they could help.

Sky saw something climb the wall. He darted his head over in the direction. It was a squid with a bow. An archer, who was aiming for Ty! Sky saw TrueMU close the door, but he had to save Ty. He pushed Ty out of the way and felt the arrow impale him. Ty's eyes widened and he was in shock.

"Sky!" Ty wailed. He kneeled down and the squids rushed towards the others. Sky had a slight smile on his face. "No! Sky, you're okay! You're okay!" Ty was in hysterics. He was breathing heavy.

Sky chuckled, even though it hurt. "Ty," He muttered. Ty leaned closer to listen to Sky. "I've known you forever. You are one of the bestest friends I could ever ask for. But, I've always had more than friend-like feelings towards you." Sky inhaled sharply. The pain was hard to talk through. "What I am trying to say is, I love you." He sighed and started to go limp.

"I love you, too," Ty leaned in and kissed Sky's forehead.

"At least you were the last thing I saw," Sky wearied. Ty felt tears come to his eyes. Sky went slack.

"Sky?" Ty pleaded towards the body, quietly, hoping he was still alive. "I love you," He whispered. "Sky!" He bellowed into the air. Sky's dead body was still in his arms. Recruits started to look over. The squids had been exterminated, but so had their leader. TrueMU came over and put a hand on Ty's shoulder. Ty's eyes were shedding tears and sobs racked his body. Ty heard TrueMU sigh.

"He would want you to rule after him," TrueMU informed him. Ty nodded, even though he felt numb. Sky was dead. It just didn't seem right. "I'll take care of the army for now." He knew TrueMU was very affected by Sky's death, but he could still lead, for now.

Ty was in shambles. His best friend was gone. No, his love was gone. He couldn't love anyone other than Sky. He had the biggest crush on him, ever since he had met the Sky Army leader. He felt like he should of taken the arrow. Why was Sky so heroic? Why did he sacrifice himself?

Ty felt broken. There was no cure to this pain.

* * *

A few days later, there was Sky's funeral.

He was in a casket, in a suit in all.

Ty hated it. This was not Sky. Sky would want his funeral filled with budder and keep his happiness alive. He wouldn't want people sad, he would want them laughing. Ty had taken a look at Sky in his box. He disagreed with it all. He didn't have his sunglasses on, he was wearing a black suit and his hair was part and smoothed. Ty snuck up some sunglasses and put them on once everyone had seen him. He also gave him a few budder ingots, so he could snack in the Aether.

Then there was the speeches, all long and how "amazing" Sky was. Everyone who was close to him talked. Ty was the last one. So, he had to sit through people spewing out stories and bad quotes. TrueMU's wasn't bad, though. He told how he met Sky and what his first impression of him was. He made a few chuckles happen in the audience. Then, it was Ty's turn.

Everyone was quiet when he stood up and walked up to the podium. So, he cleared his throat and unfurled a small paper. Then, he looked up. "Well," Ty started. "I was going to use this." He took the paper and threw it behind him. Some of the audience members were shocked. "Look, Sky was a fun guy who was addicted to laughter. He wouldn't want people sulking and crying at his funeral. So, I'm going to you when I met this guy.

"It was in school. I was one of the loners who sat in the corner. I was a good student, don't get me wrong. I turned in my homework and did class assignments. I just didn't have friends. Then, there was Sky. He was happy, cheery and bubbly. He sometimes did the homework, but always had friends he could copy off of. Everyone knew this kid. He was cool, the awesomest guy in school. He stood up to bullies and was what everyone wanted to be. Well, except me. I thought it was all an act. He was doing it for the friends.

"So, it was a typical day in school. I had my homework all done and I was the only one. I had a grin in my face and I was ready to face my teacher, when Sky comes over. He asked if he could copy. My first thought was, 'Who does this guy think he is?'. My next thought was, 'Why is he wearing sunglasses inside? Will the lights somehow blind him?'" The audience chuckled. "I refused his offer and he cracked up. I looked at him in confusion. He was laughing so hard, he fell to the floor. I was so confused. He eventually stopped laughing and asked me again. I denied. He looked at me and was really perplexed. He asked me, 'Do you even know who I am?' I told him, 'Yeah. I little girl.'" The crowd giggled. "He was alarmed I had the guts to even tell him this. I expected him to pound me into the floor. Instead, he smiled and then told me, 'That's good. I need to write that one down.' His smile was so big and contagious, I ended up smiling back. We then had class and after I was stopped by him. He inquired if I would like to be friends with him. I only agreed because my parents would be proud.

"But, my friendship grew. I became attached to Sky and he liked it. He was one who loved attention. Wait, he is one who loves attention. I'll explain that later. Anyways, I ended up being friends with someone who was my polar opposite. He made me do crazy things. I fought by this guy's side, all because I loved him like a brother. No, because I loved him.

"And with that, I found out how I am going to cope. Most people talk like Sky doesn't exist anymore. Just because he isn't here doesn't mean he's gone. If he was out HQ, does that mean Sky ceases to continue? He may not be with us now, but we will eventually see him. We will die and meet him in the Aether. So, my last message is to you Sky.

"Once I get up there, I am going to smack you. Then, I will kiss you. Pain because of what you caused me. A display of love because you saved me and because no matter what, I love you. Forever and always."

Ty finished and walked back to his seat. Many people were staring off into space and/or shocked. Ty knew he had confessed his love to a dead man, but he didn't care. He really loved the man. It was silent in the meeting area and Ty internally snickered because he had managed to silence a room. Then, a random girl recruit stood up, ran towards Ty and hugged him. Many girls started to follow suit. They were crying and had smiles on their faces. Many were muttering "Thank you." Ty was stunned. These were all girls who shipped Skylox, probably.

All he wanted to tell them was that they predicted the future.

* * *

Ty stood at Sky's grave.

It was a few days after the funeral and he still could not feel anything but love towards the man that was lying in the ground.

Everyday, he came here and just talked to the grave like it was Sky. But a tombstone can't do parkour with him or yell inside jokes with him. Ty more than anything just wanted more time with him. He wanted to properly tell Sky that he loved him and they could go out on dates. All the haters could go die in a hole. Oh, Ty wished and prayed.

They might have even gotten married.

Ty sighed, feeling small tears run down his cheeks. He had really fallen in love with the budder lover. His whole heart had just gone to Sky. So, he visited the grave everyday. Normally, TrueMU or someone would come with him and say a few words. They were nice and Sky would have loved it. Ty hadn't said anything towards the grave because he wanted to do it alone.

So, here he was.

"Hey," Ty mumbled. "So, you really think you're dead?" Ty sniggered. "Well, first off, I _hate_ you so much. You never told me that you loved me, you died for me, and you were such an annoying dick. You were hungry for budder all of the time and you hated the squids. Which caused outrages. You made me one of your friends. Which was one of the worst decisions of my life." Ty stopped for a second and wiped the flowing tears off his face. "But it was one of the best.

"You really showed me a whole new world." Ty laughed a bit, the song from Aladdin playing in his head. "If the roles of poor and rich were reversed, your life would reflect it perfectly. Well, not really. Anyways, I believe the best decision of my life was to become your friend and to let me fall hopelessly in love with you. It was the highlight of my life and I will never forget it. You are the greatest man to live, Sky. You never were anything, because like I said, you're not gone from our lives just yet.

"But the last thing I have to say to you is, I love you, Sky. Forever and always. I will always remain loyal to you." Ty sniffed and smirked. He started to laugh. "Also, you did good. You are one incredible guy.

"You almost had me fooled. I know you are out in that forest, Sky. I know you're alive. How? I know my best friend. That guy in the coffin wasn't you. I slipped sunglasses on him so it would block out some things that you didn't have. I slipped to budder in there because you would. I know who that was. A poor recruit who died in the battle who looked a lot like you. I don't know how you survived, but I just know." Ty sighed and looked at the gravestone made out of budder.

_Adam or Skydoesminecraft._

_One prodigious leader._

Ty smiled.

"You don't know how hard it is to stay away from you," A voice hinted behind him. Ty's small smile grew. He turned and hugged the guy, tightly.

"Damn you, Sky," He rejoiced. He felt Sky hug him back.

"I knew you would get that I was alive," He told Ty. Ty stopped hugging him and slapped him. "Ouch! I didn't think you meant i-" He was pulled into a kiss. Their lips crashed against each others. Sky was shocked at first, but then kissed back. They kissed for while, but had to stop for breath,

"I love you," Ty muttered.

"I love you, too. No matter what, Ty," Sky answered. He pulled Ty into a side hug and looked at his own grave.

"How long are you going to remain dead? How did you survive?" Ty questioned, unable to stop himself.

"I survived due to this little thing." Sky pointed to his amulet. "How long will I remain dead? I guess it depends."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Sky turned and took Ty's hands in his own. "Ty, will you do me the pleasure or running away with me?"

Ty grinned. "Oh, of course." Ty pulled Sky into a kiss once again, this time Sky kissed back immediately.

For once in his life, he actually felt whole.

* * *

They had been in hiding for a while and Ty had the whole time with Sky.

He had loved just talking and having Sky all to himself. They watched over Sky Army. TrueMU was leading well, but it wasn't the same as Sky. Ty was really proud how TrueMU was still standing. They had promised to go back soon, though.

"Why did you do it?" Ty questioned, one day.

"Originally, it was to see how would lead while I died. Then, it became a test that you're love was real," Sky answered. "I hated it, though. Being away from you and telling you to believe a facade. It pained me to see you cry. I constantly thought, 'How can I make it up to Ty?' But I never found an answer. I just didn't like giving you that pain."

Ty just hugged him, unable to say anything. Sky hugged him back.

"Even if you dead, I would still say those things," Ty muttered in his ear. Sky's grip became tighter. Ty smiled.

But in the distance, he saw something with magenta orchid eyes and enderdragon wings looking at them. But, he just shaked it off. It probably didn't exist.

* * *

**So, yeah. That happened. I know. I crossed some universes. I probably caused you guys to hate me.**

**You'll hate me a lot more in To Budder.**

**Thank you reading! Here's some food for all you Skylox shippers out there.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Here's your present!**

**Anyways,**

**C'YAAA BYYEE!**


End file.
